1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a cloth treating apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a control method of a cloth treating apparatus capable of supplying steam to laundry received therein appropriately according to load of laundry to sterilize or sanitize laundry.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Cloth treating apparatuses typically include washing machines, dryers, and laundry machines having washing and drying functions. In recent years, refreshers have been developed, which are capable of refreshing clothes and substantially have improved the standard of living.
The cloth treating apparatus also have various functions beyond the conventional ones. In recent years, laundry treating machines capable of selectively supplying steam to sanitize or sterilize laundry have also been developed.
If the temperature for the sterilization or sanitization is preset too high in the laundry treating machine capable of spraying steam, the fabric of the laundry to be treated might be damaged. For example, if the temperature of the steam is too high deformation, shrinkage or discoloration may result. On the other hand, if the temperature is preset too low in the laundry treating machine, the sterilization/sanitization process may be incomplete.
The present invention is developed to solve the above problems and to provide a control method for a laundry treating machine that is capable of supplying steam appropriately according to load of laundry received therein to prevent energy waste.